


Switching Places

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Bobby's World, Rugrats
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 4-year-old Angelica's preschool class visit's Bobby's kindergarten class for a day, Angelica and Bobby agree to switch places, because Bobby wants to be an only child, while Angelica wants brothers and sisters, but after spending the weekend switched, they find out that switching places, was a huge mistake. Idea shared with celrock. Thanks for your help for new ideas, bud! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Field Trippin'

"Okay, students, let's all gather together, hmm? You all remember our school trip, right?" Ms. Weemer asked her preschool class.

"Yes, Ms. Weemer!" the kids called back merrily.

"Oh, super-duper!" Ms. Weemer was excited herself. It was really easy to get in touch with her inner child when it came to being a teacher for three to four-year-olds. "Alright, let's all line up!"

The preschoolers got out of their tables and went to the door. Susie was on her way to become line leader, but of course, Angelica beat her to it.

"Oh, Angelica, that wasn't very nice," Ms. Weemer waved her finger to the blonde girl. "You apologize to Susie right now!"

Angelica looked at Susie. "I'm sorry, Susie..." she muttered, shuffling her foot against the tiled floor.

Ms. Weemer smiled, then went to count the students before they would go to their little field trip.

Angelica grinned, then looked back at Susie. "Sorry you're such a sore loser line leader!"

"Angelica!" Susie roared as the girl laughed.

"Alright, let's see... Angelica, Susie, Savannah, Harold, Clark, Isabella..." Ms. Weemer passed the other students to do a headcount.

"This is exciting, right, guys?" Susie beamed to Harold and Angelica. "We're going to see a 'kidney garden' class!"

Harold looked a little startled. "Where do they put the other body parts?"

"No, Harold, kidney garden is where you go to real school and not preschool, these kids are gonna be a whole year older than us!" Susie explained.

"That's right, Susie," Ms. Weemer came back to the front of the line. "Someday, you all will leave my class and go to a real school where you'll do a lot more stuff, like counting bigger numbers, making bigger finger paintings for your mommies and daddies, and even do a lot of stuff in a real school you never did in preschool!"

"Wow... Now that sounds amazing!" Angelica sounded excited.

"Okay, are we all ready to go?" Ms. Weemer asked.

"Yes, Ms. Weemer!" the students chanted together.

"Good, good, now before we go, does anyone have to go potty?" Ms. Weemer asked as she got them out, closed the door and locked it.

Suddenly, everyone's hands went up.

Ms. Weemer sighed, unlocked the door again and opened it.

A small school bus came to take Ms. Weemer's preschool class to an elementary school. It was smaller than other school buses because of how small the kids were and there were seat-belts for all of them. Ms. Weemer sat in the front of the bus as the bus drove off to take them away from the community center.

"What do you guys think 'kidney garden' will be like?" Harold asked Angelica and Susie.

"I'm sure it'll be a lot of fun, my big sister says school is stressful, but I think we'll all be just fine." Susie shrugged, smiling.

"I just know once I start 'kidney garden', I'll be the Queen of the school!" Angelica cheered for herself.

"Sure you will, Angelica," Savannah nearly scoffed as she sat next to candy coated Isabella. "Are Susie and Harold going to be your 'co-Queen' and 'jokester'?"

Angelica glanced at Savannah. She then looked up as the bus pulled up to the elementary school. "We're here!"

Ms. Weemer woke up from her bus trip nap, snorted a bit and stood up. "I'm up... I'm up..." she then turned to her students. "Okay, kids, time to meet our kindergarten friends, now, let's go and meet them, shall we?"


	2. The Bet

Ms. Weemer knocked on the door to the classroom.

There were footsteps heard from the other side of the door and it opened to reveal the Kindergarten teacher. "Well, hello there! You must be Vicki Weemer."

"That I am, I brought my class over to meet your class as promised!" Ms. Weemer beamed, just as enthusiastic and shaky as always.

"Welcome, boys and girls," the teacher smiled, bending to their heights. "I hope that someday I get to teach each and every one of you someday when you're a little bit bigger! You're all so very lucky and special!"

"We're special, Mrs. Kindergarten Teacher Lady Ma'am?" Harold felt the most special since someone had acknowledged him to be special.

"Of course, you are, sweetie," the teacher smiled. "Now, why don't you all come in and meet some of my students?"

Angelica and Susie glanced at each other, then rushed to find someone to talk to who was older and more experienced. Susie found a girl she thought was very pretty, Angelica was looking around for the 'bestest kindergarten student ever'. Isabella was hanging around under the desks to find any secret hidden candy. She always promised her mother every morning that she wouldn't have any more candy, but due to her hyperactive behavior, everyone knew this was a lie. Savannah seemed to be looking for the popular student of the class so she could learn how to be one of the most popular girls in school as she would get older. Clark only seemed to be interested in wearing his jacket like a cape and flying around like a superhero.

Angelica saw a boy with frisky black hair in a white shirt with red sleeves that matched his shorts, and wore blue and white sneakers. "Hey, boy!" she called to him, seeing that everyone else had a classmate buddy.

"Huh?" the boy turned to her, not really seeming to notice her until she spoke up.

The blonde girl put on her best smile. "My name's Angelica Pickles! You and I are gonna be classmate buddies, but don't think just cuz I'm a year younger than you that I'm not tough! I took down an older boy once with a water balloon catapult!"

"Wow, I wonder if my Captain Squash action figure could do that?" the boy sounded impressed and looked at his manly doll.

"What're ya, crazy?" Angelica scoffed. "I'm no boys doll, I can do a lot better than you probably could!"

"Hey, now, you're younger than me, what gives you the right to boss me around?" the boy sneered back. "It's not like you have a big brother and big sister bossing you around all the time!"

Angelica blinked as she was taken aback. "You have a big brother and big sister?"

"Yeah, they're so much work!" the boy sighed sadly. "Plus, I got twin baby brothers, I'm not the baby anymore... I have to take on 'sponsitility' and stuff."

"Yeah, well, being an only child is no picnic either," Angelica told her story of being the kid in her home. "Sure, my cousins Tommy and Dil annoy me all the time, but I wish I could have at least one brother or sister... I always wanted a sister of my own, my doll Cynthia is like a sister to me."

"Well, I wish I could be like you and have NO brothers and sisters at all!" the boy argued. "I'm Bobby Generic and I wanna be myself!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Angelica smirked as she had an idea. "Say, Bobby, is it? What if we had a little bet?"

Bobby looked at her. "Bet? You mean, if we see something happen, the loser has to do something embarrassing?"

"'Ezzackly'," Angelica remarked. "After this field trip, you and me switch places. You go to stay with my Mommy and Daddy, and I stay with your Mommy and Daddy when the bus comes to pick me and the other preschoolers up and we just see who has it better for the whole weekend!"

"Now, you're talkin'!" Bobby beamed. "They won't even notice we're gone!"

"Deal!" both children shook hands together.

Ms. Weemer and the kindergarten teacher were watching this from afar.

"Look at them," the kindergarten teacher smiled. "I didn't think those two would get along being a boy and a girl and their ages, but just look at how well they're getting along!"

"Angelica has pretty good leadership skills for her age," Ms. Weemer remarked, unaware of what was really going on between Angelica and Bobby. "I think she gets that from her mother."

The kindergarteners were learning to be gentle with the preschoolers. They shared some experiences of what kindergarten was about, but made it sound like college compared to the simple days in preschool. They were all learning their very best and what to expect in a year. Except for Bobby and Angelica, they weren't discussing a thing about kindergarten being different from preschool. They were talking about what it was like being an only child than to having four brothers and one sister around all the time.

"I mean, you get to climb on someone's shoulders when there's a parade and your Daddy's too old to lift ya!" Angelica continued their discussion.

"Yeah, but you also can't go in their rooms whenever you want, you have to respect their 'private see'." Bobby responded.

"Your big sister could give ya fashion advice!"

"When she's not chattering on the phone about boys all the time! Yuck!"

"Bobby, I still think I'm gonna win this bet." Angelica was full of herself.

"No way, pigtails, I'm gonna win!" Bobby fought.

"Okay, kids, time for a nap!" the teachers called.

Angelica and Bobby looked back at each other.

"You still get to take naps in kidney garden?" Angelica was in awestruck.

"Yeah, then we get a snack and some recess!" Bobby beamed.

"Wow, recess! Umm... What's that?"

"That's when you go outside and play until the teacher calls you in."

"Oh, we just called it playtime."

"Guess we better nap now."

"Yeah..."

"Now, boys and girls, after your nap, we'll get back to school and we can talk about what we liked best about the field trip before we go home and have a fun, fun, funnerific day before our mommies and daddies pick us up to spend Saturday and Sunday doing whatever you want!" Ms. Weemer explained cheerfully.

"I think I'm gonna love spending the weekend with my big brother and big sister." Angelica said as she got comfortable next to Bobby.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna love spending the weekend having everything all to myself." Bobby retorted.

"Lights out, children." the kindergarten teacher said softly as she dimmed the room to help everyone fall asleep easier.

Angelica and Bobby had dreams about the new lives they were going to have over the weekend. It was just so exciting.

Nap time was very short this time. Everyone was woken up. When Angelica woke up, she didn't notice that she was in Bobby's clothes and Bobby didn't notice that he was in Angelica's clothes. Both the kids looked at each other and realized they were still going to switch.

"Okay, kids, let's get back to school to have a snack of our own!" Ms. Weemer told her students to line up.

"Yeah!" her students rushed to get out to get on the bus back to preschool.

"This is it, kid, the big switch!" Angelica told Bobby. "So long, sucker!"

"Same to you... Sucker!" Bobby laughed and rushed to join the preschoolers on the bus.

Ms. Weemer didn't seem to notice that Bobby was taking Angelica's place.

"I think I'm gonna enjoy this... And never see those dumb babies again!" Angelica laughed as she rubbed her hands together like an evil villain.


	3. Switching Places

After the snacks and some playtime, Bobby was really enjoying being a year younger for the day. He was also looking forward to meeting his new family. No Kelly hogging the telephone to talk to some boy, no baby brothers to keep him awake at night, no horrible teasing from Derek and getting picked on almost everyday. Everything was now gonna go Bobby's way as he was going to be an only child from now on. It was now time to pick up the kids from preschool.

"Time to go, kids!" Ms. Weemer called.

Bobby stopped drawing with his crayon. "Huh? Now? But I was just gettin' started!"

"Have a good weekend, class, see you Monday!" Ms. Weemer called to her preschoolers.

Bobby shrugged, then went out of the community center to meet his new mother or father. Luckily, probably both.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Bobby called as he walked out to find someone.

"Ah, there you are!" a blonde man with tan skin greeted the kindergartner.

Bobby looked up at him, excited. "Are you my new Daddy?"

The man chuckled. "Very funny... You know very well who I am, I'm your mother's assistant, Johnathan, I pick you up from school and take you to the Java Lava before you go home with your mommy and daddy."

"Wow... My new mom and dad sure sound busy!" Bobby took note of that.

"Come along now, I'm a very busy assistant to your mother." Johnathan helped Bobby into a child car seat since he was very little and drove off.

"Only child status, here I come!" Bobby cheered in the backseat.

"New brothers and sisters, here I come!" Angelica cheered as kindergarten was being let out for the weekend.

"Oh, there's our superstar!" a man with curly black hair greeted and picked up Angelica. "How was school?"

"Oh, it was awesome, si-I, mean, Daddy!" Angelica sprouted. "I learned that I'm really gonna love being a kid with brothers and sisters!"

"That's great, let's go see them and your Mom now, huh?" the man didn't seem to notice that this child was not one of his sons. He helped her into the back seat and started to drive her home.

"You mean, Mommy's already home?" Angelica never really saw her mother when she got home from preschool.

"Of course, she is!" Angelica's new father beamed. "Why wouldn't she be? Also, your Uncle Ted's visiting to hear all about your day with the preschoolers!"

Uncle Ted? Angelica had already decided to switch lives with Bobby Generic and she was getting a new uncle along with brothers and sisters. "Being a sister with other brothers and sisters, here I come!" Angelica cheered and laughed happily.


	4. Bobby Pickles

Bobby looked around as he was in the backseat. He was excited and Johnathon stopped the car to the Java Lava. Bobby told him goodbye and walked through the front door and looked around in excitement. "Hello? Anyone here?" he didn't see anyone.

"Bobby's back!" Familiar voices called.

Bobby turned his head and smiled. "Oh, hey guys!" he came to the babies in the playpen.

"Look Dil, it's our cousin, Bobby!" Tommy pointed to the older boy.

"This is so cool, they really think I'm Angelica!" Bobby whispered to himself excitedly. "Alright, babies, I'm here and you know that means I'm in charge." the boy came close to the playpen.

"Oh, just don't make us stick lima beans up our nose or anything crazy..." Chuckie murmured.

"Or tell us some crazy made-up stories!" Tommy added in.

"Or tell us that grass tastes like cheese!" Phil continued.

"Not that that's a bad thing..." Lil licked her lips in thought.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm in charge of you all, I'm just like Kelly, you all have to do what I say!" Bobby proclaimed.

"Bobby, I hope you're being nice to the babies over there!" Stu's voice came from a distance.

"Oh, wow, that must be my new uncle!" Bobby beamed after hearing Angelica's stories about her life. He rushed over to the purple-haired man and hugged his legs. "Hiya, Uncle Stu!"

"Hey, Bobby, sorry, I'm busy right now... Don't you wanna play with the babies?" Stu asked as he sounded rushed and had a screwdriver in one hand and a robot arm in another. He was probably making yet another toy design. "Your parents won't be here for a while."

"Aww... But I wanna meet them now..." Bobby really wanted the taste of an only child life.

"Sorry, Bobby, but you know how busy your parents can be." Stu remarked, not noticing this child was not his niece, Angelica, and just some other boy who switched places with her.

Bobby sighed and went back over to the babies. He was actually looking forward to getting a noogie from his favorite uncle, Ted. They're very annoying and demeaning, but he just loved them.

Bobby didn't play with the babies or talk to them, they just talked amongst themselves. After what felt like forever, Drew and Charlotte came by to finally pick Bobby up from the Java Lava. Bobby was so excited to get to experience being an only child now.

"Bobby, your mommy and daddy are here!" Chaz called as he held Kimmy in one hand while Kira had the door and Chuckie.

"Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy!" Bobby cheered, then zipped to the door to meet them. "Hi, Mom, hi, Dad!"

"Aww... There's my little prince!" Charlotte beamed and scooped up the boy in her arms and coated him with kisses. "How was your day, sweetie?"

"It was great, Mom!" Bobby nearly exploded with delight. "We got to meet the preschoolers, and-and-and-" he was cut off when there was a cellular phone ringing.

"Oh, hold on a second, dear," Charlotte reached into her pocket and put her phone to her ear. "Hello? Yes, Johnathon, I just picked him up now."

"Mom!" Bobby cried. "Don't you wanna talk to me?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but you know Mommy is a very busy woman," Charlotte told her son, then continued to chat on the phone with someone else. "Now, Johnathon, I just want to remark that you know it's very important to me that Bobby has the best car pull experience so he can crush any competition and that someday you'll be driving his kids to and from preschool."

"I'm not in preschool!" Bobby defended. "I'm in Kindergarten!"

"Drew, will you take him?" Charlotte handed the black-haired boy to her husband. "Anyway, Johnathon, as I was saying..."

"What's gotten into you, Bobby?" Drew placed the boy on the ground. "You know how busy Mommy is. Now, let's get you home so you can play on your own."

"Play on my own?" Bobby asked. That sounded very lonely. Sure, Derek and Kelly never really played with him before, but it sounded twice as lonely now since he was going to be an only child from now on.

Bobby was sent to his new room. It had a princess bed with a bunch of stuffed animals. Bobby was searching through and tossed the many dolls aside. He was looking for something very important.

"Bobby, what are you doing?" Drew asked.

"Looking for my Captain Squash action figure." Bobby answered as he kept looking.

Drew laughed a bit and shook his head. "Bobby, you don't have a Captain Squash action figure, you told me you thought they were dumb, how about your favorite doll, Cynthia?" he handed the girly toy to the boy.

Bobby took it and screamed as he saw Cynthia. "This isn't mine! I don't even like Cynthia dolls! They're girly and annoying! This is Angelica's toy!"

"Angelica Generic lives away from here, Bobby," Drew explained. "Now, why would Angelica leave one of her toys here without coming or having her parents call for it? Try to play quietly, okay, Bobby? Mommy has an important call until dinner tonight." he shut the door behind him to let the boy play in peace.

"Gee,... Being an only child is kind of lonely..." Bobby observed as he was alone with the doll. "Let's see if you can fly, Cynthia!" he threw the doll out the window and it landed in between the pickett fence. "Oops... I wonder if Angelica is having any trouble..."


	5. Angelica Generic

Howard dropped Angelica off and he helped himself out of the car. He took his daughter's hand and chuckled a bit. "Angelica, you seem awfully excited to come home... I guess you're ready for a little break from school."

"Oh, yes, Daddy!" Angelica beamed, though she felt odd about calling someone else's father her own. "This is gonna be great... I always wanted a sister and I bet Bobby's sister is the bestest, coolest sister of them all!" she whispered to herself with excitement then.

Howard opened the door and Angelica ran inside the house. "We're home!" he called.

Angelica laughed and ran inside the house, only to be stopped by Martha.

"Oh, now, Angelica, ya just can't run around the house like that, you might hurt yourself, don'tcha know?" Martha slightly scolded the girl.

"Oops, sorry, uhh... Mommy..." Angelica said sheepishly. Due to her busy schedule, Charlotte almost never punished Angelica. She then looked around to find her new brothers and sisters, really anxious to meet them. The telephone rang and Angelica was surprised that her mother's ear wasn't attached to it. She then decided to answer it. "Hello? Hello?"

"Hey, get off the phone, goon!" the teenage girl of the house snapped, then snatched the phone herself. "Hello? Yeah, it's me... Oh, no, that was just my annoying little twerp sister, Angelica!"

"Hey!" Angelica snapped back at her. "I'm not a twerp!"

"Mom! Dad! Angelica's bugging me while I'm on the phone again!" Kelly shrieked.

"Angelica, leave your sister alone!" Howard scolded firmly. "Why don't you go watch cartoons or look after your baby brothers or something?"

"Geez..." Angelica nearly sneered and walked off to the living room. Hopefully Gilligan's Island or some sort of Cynthia television special would be on. She helped herself on the couch and there was another adult on it. "Excuse me!" she wanted room on the couch.

"Oh, hey, there's my favorite gal, Ango!" Uncle Ted grabbed Angelica and gave her a noogie.

"Hey, hey, cut it out!" Angelica wiggled in his grip.

Uncle Ted glanced at her. "What's up with you? You love it when I do this!"

"Leave me alone!" Angelica squirmed and fell out from his grip, landing on the floor. "This family is crazy!"

"Hey, thanks, Angelica!" Derek came in the room, landed on the couch and propped his feet up on Angelica's head, using her as a footstool.

"HEY, get off me!" Angelica growled back.

"You know the rules, I'm the older brother, so you have to do what I say!"

"He's bossier than me..." the blonde girl murmured, then remembered something. "Wait! Bobby has twin baby brothers! I can boss 'em around!" she then escaped from under Derek's feet, making them slam right against the floor in pain.

"Ow! Mom, Angelica hurt my feet!" Derek cried, sounding rather immature for his age.

Angelica rushed to where she could hear baby talk. Even though she was four, she could understand baby talk while the adults couldn't. It must have been a rule since she was closer to them in age. Angelica looked around and went to the closest room and found the babies in their cribs, talking to each other.

"Hiya, babies!" Angelica grinned, eager to boss them around after being abused by Kelly and Derek.

Jake and Al blinked at her. They then took deep breaths and cried very loudly.

"GAH!" Angelica bounced back, covering her ears. They cried louder than Dil, probably because there were two of them. This must have what it was like to grow up in a house with Phil and Lil DeVille.

"Golly gee, what's the matter, honey bunnies?" Martha came in, as if on cue and picked up the bawling babies. She then looked to see Angelica, who hadn't actually done anything wrong. "Angelica, what did I tell you about interrupting the twins's nap?"

"But I didn't do nothing!" Angelica said in defense.

"Oh, and I suppose the babies just cried all by themselves? Babies cry for a reason, don'tcha know?" Martha held Jake and Al close to hopefully stop their crying sooner. "Why don't you go to your room and play Captain Artichoke or whatever his name is..."

"Yuck! Captain Squash!" Angelica cringed. "He's dumb! I wanna play with Cynthia!"

"Very funny, Angelica, but you always told me and your father that Cynthia is girly and annoying, just go to your room, golly gee!" Martha said sharply, really anxious about the fighting and the baby cries.

Angelica took her leave anyway. Before she could go to her annoying and boyish bedroom, everyone was called down for dinner. It was dinner time already? It felt like Angelica just got here. Soon enough, everyone in the Generic household was sitting down for dinner. Angelica tried to find a seat to sit in, but whenever she did, someone would take it over and knock her over, but Howard and Martha didn't seem to notice. Angelica was thinking maybe being the youngest, next to having baby brothers, was stressful. No wonder Bobby wanted to switch places.

"I'm so hungry!" Angelica called, eager to get her grub on, as it were.

Mashed potatoes were passed to the girl. Angelica took the bowl and filled up a lot on her plate to eat.

"Whoa, whoa, Angelica, stop!" Howard took the bowl from her. "We're a big family and we all need to share!"

"Share!?" Angelica blinked. She only had to share her food in preschool, she was an only child, she could eat enough for herself since there were no other kids in the house, even when Tommy and Dil would visit.

"You know the family policy, Angelica." Howard told her.

Angelica sighed. As she was trying to eat the great stuff on her plates like the fluffy muffins, the nice arrangement of sorted fruits like grapes, cantaloupe, and strawberries, and the sweet tasting honey baked ham, she would get distracted. She felt pokes on her shoulder and she just realized that Kelly and Derek were trying to steal off her plate.

"Hey, HEY! That's mine!" Angelica yelled at her older siblings.

"We have to share!" Kelly mocked her.

"Yeah!" Derek laughed.

"Mommy, Daddy, they stoled food from me!" Angelica tried to tattle.

"Angelica, you know better than to tattle like that, you're not four years old anymore, you're in kindergarten." Martha stated.

Angelica sighed. Maybe having brothers and sisters wasn't all it was cracked up to be. She had to switch back with Bobby and fast!


	6. Back to Norman

Howard and Charlotte were putting Angelica and Bobby to bed.

"Wait a minute, I'm not Angelica, it's me, Bobby!" the boy protested as the blonde woman was tucking him into bed. "I'm not your son, I'm with the Generic family, not with the Pickles family!"

Charlotte laughed a bit. "That's very funny, sweetie, but I don't have a daughter, I only have you."

"No, no, Angelica is your daughter!" Bobby defended. "I'm not your son, you don't have a son, Mrs. Pickles!"

"I think it's nice you care so much about Angelica that you think of her as a sister, it's so precious, my little prince... Now, get some sleep, you had a big day today." Charlotte kissed Bobby on the cheek and went to leave the bedroom.

"NO! Mrs. Pickles, come back!" Bobby cried, wanting his parents to tuck him in, not a woman he barely knew. He was then stuck to sleep in Angelica's bed now. "Darn..." he muttered in defeat.

"No, really, you have another son named Bobby, I'm Angelica! You know my Aunt Didi and Uncle Stu, just call them, I'd rather stay with them than here!" Angelica cried in defense as Howard was pulling her to the wrong bedroom.

"Angelica, stop fussing, that's so unlike you." Howard told his not real child and tucked her in for the night. "Look, you've had a long day, and I understand. Just get some sleep, okay? Tomorrow's Saturday, you can watch Captain Squash when you wake up."

"NOOOOOO!" Angelica moaned.

"Good night, Angelica." Howard turned out the light and shut the door to let Angelica sleep for the night.

Angelica sighed and flopped her head back on the pillow. She really wished she had Cynthia on her side right now to talk to. Who else could she talk to now with her being stuck in the Generic household.

Bobby and Angelica shared one thing in common that night. They made a huge mistake with switching places. They just wished things could go back to normal.

The next morning, it didn't. Angelica was woken up by Kelly yelling in her bedroom about a boy or some other teenage girl problem while Derek was punching her awake. Bobby woke up alone and Charlotte was nowhere to be seen. Both kids really didn't like this switch. It suddenly seemed like everyone was turning into monsters and chasing after them.

"Hey, get back here!" Kelly hissed and chased Angelica out of the house with Derek.

"No running in the house, Angelica Generic!" Derek added, looking like a zombie vampire type creature.

"Get away from me, I'm not a Generic, I'm a Pickles! An only child Pickles!" Angelica screamed as she ran away in fear.

"Bobby, if you keep running, you won't get seconds on your dessert tonight!" Drew was chasing the black-haired boy.

"Get away from me! I'm not even your kid!" Bobby cried as he ran.

"Angelica! Bobby! Angelica! Bobby!"

The voices grew to be more and more scary. Angelica and Bobby's bones rattled as they were running for their lives. Angelica was starting to appreciate having everyone's attention as the only child and Bobby was actually starting to like having to share with his brothers and sister all the time. Especially when Derek and Kelly boss them around whenever Howard and Martha would go out and Uncle Ted would be unavailable. Angelica and Bobby didn't realize it as they were fighting, but they were on separate streets. Both kids screamed as they were running and squeezed their eyes shut, terrified.

"Angelica, Bobby!" the voices continued, but they started to sound different. They sounded like the voices of Ms. Weemer and Bobby's kindergarten teacher. "Angelica... Bobby..."

The blonde girl and the black-haired boy's eyes fluttered. They sat up and looked all around their surroundings. They were in the kindergarten classroom and were still on their nap time matts with pillows. Had they dreamed the whole thing?

"Wh-What happened?" Bobby asked.

"Nap time is over, kids," Ms. Weemer told the kids. "It's snack time now."

"B-B-But, Bobby and me switched places," Angelica grew hysterical. "I was living with his brothers and sisters and he was lonely like me!"

"Yeah, and we had to share clothes and dolls and everything!" Bobby added, sounding just as hysterical.

"Kids, calm down," the kindergarten teacher tried to settle them. "I think you two just had some dreams influenced by wanting to switch places. You know your mommies and daddies will miss you if you were gone."

Bobby and Angelica looked at each other as their teachers went off to organize snack time. Had they really dreamed it?

After the trip and Angelica was being driven home, she was really thinking about what happened today. As the car stopped, Angelica hopped out and went to her bedroom.

"Oh, my room, my things!" Angelica sounded delighted and bounced into her bed, feeling good to be in her old bed again. "Aww... This is the life... Bobby can keep his dumb old brother and sister, I'm moving on up to the best side and finally getting a piece of the pie..." she smiled brightly.

"Hello, Princess." Drew greeted his daughter warmly.

"Hi, Daddy!" Angelica rushed to him and hugged his legs. "I'm so glad I'm your onliest kid and I don't got any brothers and sisters."

"That's good to know, pumpkin, I bet you're hungry, because Mommy and I are making a special dinner for you since Ms. Weemer told us you got along very well with the kindergartners you visited." Drew patted her little back.

"Oh, boy!" Angelica beamed. "A big dinner just for me and I don't have to share with anyone!"

Drew smiled, then let his daughter alone in peace.

"This is great!" Angelica cheered for herself. "My mommy and daddy to myself, my food by myself, and back with Cynthia!"

There was then sudden silence.

"Cynthia?" Angelica looked around her bedroom. She then went to her bedroom window and looked out to see her precious doll thrown out on the fence. "CYNTHIAAAAA!"


End file.
